everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda Marvel
Melinda Marvel is the daughter of the fairy/Prince Marvel from The Enchanted Island of Yew by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Melinda Marvel Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Enchanted Island of Yew Alignment: Royal Roommate: Zinnia von Mo Secret Heart's Desire: To go on an adventure as a knight. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at transforming myself. Storybook Romance Status: Being a fairy, I'm very long-lived, so there's no need for a date just now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not very good at swimming. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I'm very tough, so I know I'm good at it. Least Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. Don't ask. Best Friend Forever After: My dear friend Cecil Payne. Character Appearance Melinda is a small fairy with auburn hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears a red and pink dress. On her back are pink butterfly wings. She frequently carries a magic wand with her. Personality Melinda is a headstrong girl who loves swordfighting. She is also skilled with transforming things and can come up with disguises for herself. She enjoys rough-housing as well. She can also tell whether people are telling the truth or not. Biography I am Melinda Marvel. My mother was a fairy who was getting bored with her immortal life. She convinced some girls to transform her into a male knight for the course of one year. She fought the bandits of Wul-Takim, fighting the dragon of Terribus, reuniting the twins of Twi, exposing the fake magician Kwytoffle, and fighting the Red Rogue of Dawna. She triumphed over all of them. When the year was up, she revealed her true form to Seseley and her friends. Of course, the Island of Yew would periodically degenerate into chaos, and every time Mom would go back to help. Though now she feels that she is getting too old to do that and has raised me to become her successor. I dwell with the other fairies in the Forest of Burzee. I'm in my third year at Ever After High. There's lots to do here, like take classes, go on field trips, and of course, practice magic. I love Magicology since I get to learn all sorts of spells in here. Although my true favorite class is Heroics 101 since I get to learn all the great exploits of Prince Marvel so I can take "his" place. People are surpised when I tell them that Prince Marvel is my own mom, and that "he" is still alive after all these years. I'm good friends with Cecil Payne, the son of the current Nerle and Seseley. He's a sweet kid - he's always very curious about everything, and he loves pain. Fairies don't feel the same pain as humans do - our wings are pretty much indestructible, and it's hard to deprive us of our magic. But Cecil is very interesting. I think he has a crush on me, since he always blushes when I compliment him. As you might have figured out, I'm a Royal. I want to become the greatest Prince Marvel there is. One year as a human wouldn't be so bad. Trivia *Melinda's surname refers to Prince Marvel. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Catherine Taber, who voices Zoe in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Shapeshifters Category:Knights Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Ozian Category:Land of Oz